Numerous low temperature resources have not been utilized for heat pumping or for electric power production because of low conversion efficiency and capital cost considerations. Techniques to partially solve these difficulties have been developed and generally involve complex and multiple expensive pressure vessels or chambers. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems and methods to economically, easily, and efficiently utilizing the energy provided by low grade thermal sources, including natural low grade thermal sources.